


一美元的约会

by CarlXavier



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlXavier/pseuds/CarlXavier
Summary: 补档





	一美元的约会

队狼 约会拍卖梗  
【一美元的约会】

Logan盯着电脑屏幕上花花绿绿的照片，滑动着鼠标的滚轮。

这是一个同志约会拍卖网站，Logan已经多年没有男朋友这件事让Rogue笑了很久。直到有一天Rogue神神秘秘地来到Logan的公寓，引得他一阵惊吓后她拿出了自己的手机，连上网络之后打开了一个网页，上面是已经填写好并上传的Logan的个人信息。  
“嗯……Logan，我知道你挺想有个男朋友的，然后看你这么久也没找到，我就帮你把信息挂上来啦！”Rogue看着Logan拿着自己的手机上下滑动，Logan咬紧牙，从牙缝挤出来一句：  
“你懂个屁，老子不是找不到。”

尽管用这个说辞将Rogue打发回了家，Logan在那之后还是总是想到那个网站上的自己的个人信息。他爬下床，打开笔记本电脑，打开那个网页的时候手机短讯震动的声音把他吓了一跳。  
是Rogue发来的账号和密码。  
“操。”Logan笑了笑，把手机锁屏后放在一边，用刚才的账号密码登录了上来。

【-您有新的消息提醒-】

Logan点开来，是一条系统消息，大意是情人节即将来临，问他是否要参加活动。  
他不小心点击了Confirm。后来他才从主页知道这个活动就是把自己情人节那天晚上拍卖出去，和别人约会，也可以通过这个赚一些钱。  
距离情人节还有三天，活动已经开始了。  
Logan对自己的形象很有信心，他得空就会来查看一下消息，但是直到情人节当天早上，仍没有有人买约会的消息提醒。他有点懊恼，揉了揉本来就很乱的头发走进了洗手间，郁闷地洗漱完后准备回来关电脑出门买点吃的，家里冰箱没有存货了。

【-您有新的消息提醒-】

本来以为又是一条系统消息，结果没想到居然是一条约会请求。  
他点开后发现自己的晚间约会被人以1美元的价格买走了，因为没人加价。他疑惑地点开了那个人发来的即时消息：  
——哈哈哈哈哈哈你这个人好有趣，为什么要用那种照片做头像？？

Logan点了下自己的基本信息。

“我次奥，Rogue，去你大爷的。”导致Logan发出这样的感慨的头像是一张自己做超丑的鬼脸的照片，怪不得没人来请求约会。他愤怒地敲击着键盘：  
——这不是我自己弄的，是意外，等我改回来。

——不，不用了，我怕你被别人抢走。  
Logan惊讶地看着对方发来的信息，关掉了对话框之后点进了对方的个人信息。

“卧槽这是什么鬼？！？！？！”他看过对方的头像后也只能发出这样的感慨了，怪不得他对自己有兴趣。  
又来了几条即时消息。  
——哈哈对不起啦，我其实不是本人的，这是一个给他的情人节惊喜呢。  
——他的正常照片还是挺帅的，我给你发一张啊。  
——[图]  
——↑就是这个。你们之前应该有见过面吧？

Logan努力在记忆中寻找却一无所获，他回复道：  
——抱歉，我不记得了，是在哪里见的面呢？

——这我怎么知道啦，不过他确实有对你照片表现出来惊喜之类的……哎呀不说啦，他要过来啦！等下会PM你具体的时间地点哒~  
——CU！

Logan愣愣地敲着键盘。  
——CUL8r

另一边的Scott推开办公室的门，正看到Ororo笑着关上了笔记本电脑。  
“怎么了？喜欢的东西下手晚了？怎么这么高兴？”他走向自己的办公桌，放下手中的文件。  
“没什么啦，我把你今晚约出去啦。”

Scott愣了好久才摘下了平光眼镜放在了桌子上，“WHAT？！？！？！？！你怎么不征求我的意见！！要是我晚上有事怎么办！！！”  
“好吧，你晚上有事吗？”  
“……没有。”  
Ororo摊手：“看吧，这就是我不问你的原因。”  
Scott只得扶额，“好吧Ororo，你给我找的是谁？希望你不会给我个让我失望的答案……”  
Ororo又打开电脑，调出了页面，将笔记本屏幕转向旁边的Scott，指着上面的一张图片，“喏，就是他咯。”

如果说有什么词语可以形容Scott Summers现在的心情，那一定是万马奔腾喜大普奔锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣红旗招展人山人海啊，照片上的人正是他日思夜想了很久的那个人啊！！！他深吸几口气，平复了一下自己汹涌澎湃的心情，拿过鼠标开始查看他的个人资料。

[图]  
James Logan Howlett  
男  
暂无个人简介

“Logan。”Scott咀嚼着这个名字，“Ororo，把你的账号给我呗，我自己跟他讲，我猜你还没有跟他约好具体时间地点？”  
“Bingo，队长Scott。”Ororo打了个响指就随意撕了一张纸下来在上面写下本应属于Scott的账号和密码，递给了他。  
“谢啦Ororo，中午请你吃饭。”  
“不用啦，我有约了。你专心搞定他，就知道你对他有兴趣。”

“嗯，又跟他啊？”  
“嗯。你都不用备课去吗？”  
“备完啦，我先来跟他聊一会儿。”

另一边刚从楼下的超市回家的Logan咬着钱包，一手提着包装袋，另一手拿着钥匙开门，随意把鞋踢到门口后就进了客厅。把东西扔在冰箱旁边后拉开了冰箱门开始往里面扔吃的。绕回到床边，咬着面包打开了电脑，叮叮的声音吓了他一跳。  
【-您有新的消息提醒-】

来自Scott Summers的一条信息：  
——嗨。  
Logan回复道，  
——你回来啦？以为你会很久才来的。

——嗯，但是我的工作提前完成了，就先过来了。对了，现在我是本人啦：）Logan你好。  
——本人你好。  
——………………………我是说我现在是Scott Summers，不是本人。  
——哦，那你不是本人Scott Summers了，你还是之前的那个人吗？

Scott现在想撞墙。  
——刚刚的是我同事啦，现在我和资料是同一个人，来找你约一下具体的事情的。请问你什么时候有时间呢？只是晚上还是下午也可以？  
——哈哈哈早这样说不就好了嘛。我今天没有工作，所以一整天都有时间，你什么时候有时间？你来定吧，Scott。哦，对了，有点在意，我们之前有见过吗？刚刚你同事说应该是见过，但我不记得了。

——确实有见过的，上个月有一次在公交车上面，你搞定了一个小偷，他当时是想偷我朋友的钱包，不记得也正常啦，当时太着急都没有好好道谢，谢谢啦。我是个老师，下午两点就没课了，那我们就那时候约一下？  
——不用谢了。这是应该的啊，我还在想是什么地方见过来着呢。行，约哪儿你定。

——……冒昧问一下……可以交换一下电话号码吗？用这个聊天不太方便的吧……  
——这有啥的，给你我的：156XXXXXXXX 短信我就OK  
——好的。

“哔哔哔哔——”短促的短信铃声响起，Logan拿起手机滑动解锁。  
——来自159-XXXX-XXXX的信息——  
你好，我是Scott Summers。

躺在床上按着手机，Logan想了想后回复道：  
嗯，想好约哪里了吗？现在已经快中午了

Logan发送后马上就传来了回复，  
——哈哈你好着急，你喜欢去正式一点的地方还是随意一些的？

——随意的吧，我不喜欢正式  
——行，那我就定个酒吧啦，咱俩下午可以去别的地方，酒吧就晚上去吧。

——OK，你想约哪儿？  
——既然是约会的话，我开车去接你吧，你家在哪儿？要是不方便告诉我的话也可以告诉我个标志建筑之类的，我到那儿去找你。

——没事 有啥不方便的，我家在XX公寓  
——好的，两点不见不散！先不说了，我要和同事去食堂了！拜拜！  
——拜

放下手机后，Scott一直不自觉地扬着的唇角被Ororo发现了，她笑道：“队长，看来进展不错啊。”  
“哈哈。”  
到了下午一点半，Scott跟Ororo道别，来到楼下跨上摩托车就飞驰到了XX公寓楼下。  
Logan慢悠悠地走下楼，还去把手里提着的垃圾扔进了垃圾箱，哼着歌一抬头却正看见似乎已经等候多时的Scott。  
“嗨，Scott？”Logan试探性的问道，“等很久了吗？”  
“不，没，当然没有。”Scott靠在摩托车身上，弯起嘴角对着Logan笑了笑，这时Logan看见了Scott的摩托车。

“嘿，伙计！这是你的？”他拍了拍摩托车的车身，看见Scott点头后，“我没想到你说的开车是摩托车！”  
Scott心里咯噔一下，难道他猜错了，Logan不喜欢这个类型？  
“嘿不不不我不是别的意思，我是说，她，真是太棒了！等会儿可以我来骑摩托吗？！”Logan简直像附带了星星眼技能，闪得Scott一阵心跳加速。  
“没问题，走吧，现在就走，Logan。”

Logan先跨上摩托，尝试着发动了几次，Scott微笑着看着Logan。  
“卧槽，她太棒了！我快爱上她了！”Logan停在了Scott身边，拍了拍后座示意Scott上来。  
表面上面带微笑的Scott此刻内心几乎是崩溃的，有喜又有忧，喜是自己猜对了Logan的喜好，忧是自己的爱车会抢尽Logan今晚的注意力。  
他坚持着微笑，跨上摩托车后座，迟疑一下后轻轻握上了Logan的腰，见Logan没有什么反应，他就抓紧了人工抱枕。然而突如其来的引擎发动杀了他一个措手不及，他差点摔了出去，下意识地抱紧靠住了前座的Logan。   
Logan拧动摩托车把，换挡后加速飞驰，快到红灯时才紧急刹车，吓得Scott差点心脏停跳。

“对了Scott，忘记问了，我们要去哪儿？”Logan一脸嫌弃的表情回头看向Scott，后者心里咯噔一下，  
这他妈是开始嫌弃我了？！  
“江边。烧烤去，东西我准备好了，那边我朋友给我们留了位置。”  
“OK，坐稳了你啊。”红灯恰好转绿，摩托车绝尘而去，迅速冲到了江边。  
Scott腿几乎软了，他可没试过乘坐这么高速的摩托车。Erik远远地看见了这一幕，放下手中的篷子支架，招呼在串串儿的Charles过来。  
Charles抬起头正对上正向自己走来的Scott和Logan，他站起身，把手随意地在穿的围裙上抹了几下就伸出了手，“哈哈我是Charles Xavier，可以叫我Charles。Logan你好，Scott给我说过你。”  
Logan迟疑地握住Charles的手，“嗯……”他又转头看向另一边的大个子，“这位是？”  
“Erik Lehnsherr，你好，Logan。”Erik抿着嘴盯着Logan，歪头向另一边刚刚搭好的篷子，“给你们预留的。想烤什么自己拿。”Charles使劲对着Erik挤眉弄眼，终于强制把Erik带走了。留下Logan和Scott两个人，Scott刚想拉上Logan的手准备带他过去，Logan就自顾自地向前走了好几步，还回头看向愣在原地的Scott：“Scott你等啥呢，快来啊，我饿了。”言毕还做了个异常不高兴的表情，右手摸了摸肚子。

Scott吸了一口气，快步冲到Logan身边，两人一起去拿了烤串。  
已经基本吃饱的Scott看着Logan一趟一趟地在烤炉和篷子之间奔跑，他一直在帮Logan烤串，看到Logan面前的烤串数量不断锐减，他突然莫名的想笑。Logan从面前的一堆残骸好容易抬起头来看了眼Scott却正对上他对着他嘴角上扬。他放下了手中的串，不悦地撇撇嘴，“瘦子你笑什么啊？”

“噗——没有没有我没笑——”Scott慌忙将双手在胸前摇来摇去，要是Logan知道此刻的他在Scott眼中是一个嘴里塞满食物却又努力发音看起来很生气的人的话，Scott估计会被他挠死。  
“啧。”Logan又开始了埋头苦吃，一旁的Scott肘部拄着桌子，凝视着Logan。不远处的Charles和Erik看着这两个正如同傻逼一样约会的朋友，不由得看向对方，也许当年的他们也是这么傻逼一样地约着会，被别人注视着，被羡慕着，顺便勾起一些愉快的过往记忆。

下一站是酒吧。  
Scott没怎么来过这种灯红酒绿的地方，毕竟他不喜欢这个氛围。他和Logan一起走进一间酒吧，看着Logan熟稔地走到吧台前与老板攀谈，然后点出平时喝的酒。  
Logan回头看向身体有点僵硬的Scott，“瘦子？”  
“什么？哦，对，我跟你要一样的吧。”Scott勉强笑了笑，Logan看到这个皱起了眉头。

Scott盯着调酒师的手翻上翻下，他的动作在酒吧略显昏暗的灯光下更加迷幻。Logan这时才能好好端详这个用一美元把他约出来的男子，Scott显然是感受到了Logan炽热的目光，他回头却发现Logan已然别开了视线。  
“B52轰炸机。”调酒师将两杯调好的酒放到两人面前，Scott刚想端起酒杯就被Logan拦住了。  
“瘦子你没喝过啊？”Logan笑了笑，Scott顺着他的视线再次看向调酒师，只见调酒师将最上面一层酒点燃了，在聊胜于无的晦暗灯光下，蓝色的火焰跳跃着。  
“漂亮。”Scott不由得惊叹，Logan拿起酒杯直接一口喝干，然后抿着嘴等待着火在自己口中熄灭，他的眉头从紧锁到放松，Scott惊叹于这个。  
“这个给你。”Logan递了一根短吸管到Scott面前，“我是说……你没喝过的话，这个比较适合。”  
Scott笑着接过来，然后将吸管一插到底，猛地将杯中的液体喝完。流过喉咙的酒由冷变热，这种冰火两重天的感觉着实十分新颖。  
“怎么样瘦子？喝起来什么感觉？”不知道是不是Scott的错觉，Logan的脸在忽明忽暗的酒吧中显得有些发红，而他的双眼也似乎盛满了期待。  
“它很棒——各种意义上。”Scott微笑，他将Logan的脸扳向自己，而Logan比他动作更快，两人的嘴唇重重地撞在一起。随着时间流逝，Scott夺回了主动权，开始的疼痛渐渐转变成甘甜，口中的津液交换，Logan的上颌被Scott的舌尖骚刮得发痒，而Scott的脸颊也被Logan的胡茬扎得疼痒。  
一吻结束。  
Logan舔了舔唇边的液体，弯起嘴角，“看不出来啊，瘦子你他妈挺厉害的。”Scott笑了起来。  
“宝贝儿，也许我们可以换个地方继续。”他不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“别他妈叫我宝贝儿，太娘炮。”Logan皱眉，他很反感这种称呼。  
“我的错我的错，那，Logan，关于我刚刚的提议呢？”  
“这间酒吧对面就是一家旅馆。”

接过房卡后，两个人几乎是跌跌撞撞地走到房门前，Scott一边揽着Logan的腰肢，一边摸索着插入房卡。被Logan靠着的门突然打开，Scott连忙双手拉住Logan，生怕他摔到自己。

脱下的外套、衬衫和领带被胡乱扔在从门口到床上的路。Scott将Logan按在床上，自己跨跪在他身上，吻从唇边下移到喉结又到锁骨和胸前，后来吻演变成了啃咬。  
Logan不满地闷哼：“瘦子你不行就我来，别磨蹭。”Scott突然将手按向了Logan的裆部，感觉到手磨蹭的地方正在发热胀大，他顺势解开了Logan的腰带和裤链，内裤的凸起没了牛仔裤的束缚变得更加明显，Logan忽然有些羞耻，他的脸开始发烫。  
掩饰般地，Logan猛地发力起身，将自己和Scott换了个位置，顺手把两个人的裤子扒了。Scott努力够向床头柜，将上面的润滑油和安全套拿到身边，Logan见状只抢过了润滑油，躺着的Scott心头一凛，他努力做好心里建设让自己接受即将被上的事实——  
算了，Logan的话，怎样都好。  
他闭上双眼，但想象中的疼痛却迟迟没有袭来。  
他又疑惑地睁开眼，眼前的一幕让他差点疯狂：Logan一只手撑在床上，另一只手努力摸向后面，似乎正在进行着抽插。Logan双眼眯缝着，有些迷离地看着他，嘴唇被咬住，隐忍的呻吟在喉咙里回荡……  
该死，我忍不住了！  
Scott没出息地捂脸，他竭力忍住自己想射的冲动，努力守住精关。可就在这时，他的下体突然感受到了来自四面八方的压迫——Logan正用手扶着他的阴茎送进自己的后穴——他当然不想错过这个！  
哦，操。  
他惊呆了。  
这太过了。  
Logan跨跪在他身上，后穴吞吐着他的阴茎，汗水从颊侧流向线条很硬的下巴，又滴落在胸前，胸前的毛发变湿结成一缕缕的。Logan努力聚着精神凝视着身下的Scott，唇角是不屑的弧度。

Scott回过神的时候已经重新将Logan压回了身下，身下人的双腿被他固定在自己的腰上，而双脚也从善如流地在他腰后交叠。他俯下身去和他接吻，身下的速度却从未减慢，囊袋一次次拍击在括约肌上发出令人羞耻的响声。两人就这样渐渐坠入云端……

清理过后，两人躺在旅馆的双人床上。  
“所以，你说你是个老师？”Logan一条胳膊垫在头下，强打精神地望着天花板，有一搭没一搭地跟身旁的Scott聊着天。  
“没错。”Scott笑着侧过身，胳膊伸向Logan试图抱住他，而Logan也没有拒绝。“睡吧，Logan。”  
“瘦子。”  
本来还以为会有后文的Scott疑惑地睁开眼，却发现Logan已经闭上了双眼。月光中Scott盯着Logan的睡颜，不知不觉也没了意识。

翌日清晨等Scott醒来的时候发现身旁无人，Logan早已离开。正沮丧的时候他发现床头柜上留着一张名片。  
James Logan Howlett  
翻过背面。  
你还欠我一美元，瘦子。

Scott弯起了嘴角。

 

END


End file.
